


Fanart For Pretty Parker

by mynameisntjj



Series: The Fanart TakeOver [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Fanart, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisntjj/pseuds/mynameisntjj
Summary: You said you would die if you got fanart huh? Then perish.





	Fanart For Pretty Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettyboy_parker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboy_parker/gifts).



> Lifeguard Bucky!  
> I could not for the life of me figure out if i wanted to give him a metal arm so he does not have one but I might add in some light scarring around his shoulder, meh.

Art for the soul, here is Lifeguard Bucky Barnes.

<https://www.instagram.com/p/ByE6iUAlQik/>

If both of the links don't work or break then please notify me!


End file.
